No Better Gift
by leggylover03
Summary: What gift could be better than any other to an elven lord?


Fic: No Better Gift

A/N: Written because of the fic challenge partly, and other than that to poke my muses back to work. It is unbetaed so forgive any errors.

It was a calm day in the elven land though a very busy one. Here and there chambermaids were to and fro getting ready for the upcoming guests. Elves from all other kingdoms were going to be in attendance for Lord Elrond's begetting day.

Though Elrond himself had scoffed at the idea, seven year old Estel had insisted he should celebrate. Not only would elves from Lorien be in attendance, but also a few of the elves that came not into public often. They were in the Golden Wood when the invitation came, and therefore were invited along as well.

"When are they going to be here?" Estel asked for the fifth time, giving Elrond's patience a real workout.

"They will be here shortly Estel. Tis a long journey from there to here." Estel wandered back into the kitchens where he knew at least that Finorian would give him sweet biscuits.

"Lord Elrond, it looks as if a storm is approaching."

Elrond turned to the direction that his help was pointing and sure enough off in the distance a storm was building. "We should take everything inside to the Hall of Fire just to be sure. If later is passes then we shall have wine and tea in the gardens."

Everyone ran about moving the things inside as the clouds grew even darker, somehow telling of the impending storm. Estel was sitting on the stool just inside the kitchen when Finorian glanced out the window. "Oh no, a storm approaches. I do hope it waits till our guests have arrived before it gets here."

At the mention of a storm Estel's body tensed. He did not know why he hated storms so much, or why they brought on a fear like no other, but that is only because he could not recall the night his parents were killed. How the rain pelted them as they tried to fight off their attackers. When Estel had arrived in Imladris that night he was soaked through and through, his small hands wrinkled from the endless hours of hiding in the rain soaked tent.

"My Lord, the wind is picking up, we should hurry if we are to make it to the gates of Imladris before it hits," Haldir warned.

Galadriel grew silent, watching the wind as it swept the leaves from the ground, swirling them round and round. "We should hurry. This is not a storm we wish to be caught in. I fear this storm will be unlike any you have ever seen Haldir. We shall ride hard to the gates."

It was not a request by Galadriel and soon the entire party were riding hard to the gates, arriving minutes before the first droplets of rain. "Welcome daerada, and daernaneth," Elrohir went up and hugged his grandparents who went about with introductions till at last there was only one left.

"I am pleased to meet you Estel," Galadriel said, kneeling down to be level with the child.

Estel didn't know if he should bow or hug her, and bit his lip trying to decide. The decision was made for him when Galadriel gathered him up in her arms. "I think we should go inside so that we won't get wet, don't you?"

Estel's entire face lit up, his fears about meeting the new elves gone for now. The festivities began and further introductions were made. The grey elves were not overly accepting of a half elven, thinking them to be slightly impure, and they all but disregarded the edain child. "He is living with our kind, I do not understand," one questioned the Lord Celeborn.

"It is not your place to question anything. You are a guest here in my son in laws home, and you will be gracious that you are not outside in the storm with the beasts of the wild. Though if you continue to act in this manner you may find yourself there."

Estel was too busy running from table to table to notice the storm getting closer until the first lightning strike and boom of thunder was heard. Instantly he stopped where he stood and did not move, fear overtaking him. "Estel, why do you not come over here and sit with us," Elladan offered and Estel ran and climbed into his brother's lap.

Elrond walked over to the window, staring out at the increasing winds, and Galadriel came to stand by his side. "This is no ordinary storm. I fear those swirling clouds in the distance will be here within the hour. We should ready the household."

"Are you sure we need to alert the guests now?"

Elrond smiled, knowing it was not often that his mother in law jested with him. "I see Estel has told you about the cake."

Galadriel chuckled. "He did say if you didn't blow the candles out quick that all of Arda may burn down." Both her and Elrond laughed and the storm was forgotten as the cake was wheeled into the room by two of the kitchen help.

Estel was on his feet, leaving Elladan's lap, and jumping up and down. "See Ada, the cake is huge, and look at all the candles!"

Elrond blushed slightly at the candles all over the cake. There were too many to count, and he knew even he could not blow them all out. "How about ask everyone to help me blow them out?" he whispered to the boy.

Estel excitedly told everyone the plan and soon Elladan and Elrohir stood by the cake as well, Glorfindel chuckling in the corner. The Grey elves did not understand and stood quietly.

The candles were blown out after several tries and Estel clapped his hands. "You did it Ada, now you will get your wish." Elrond smiled down at his son as the cake was cut and slices were passed around.

Everyone was chattering about except for two elves who stood off to the side, both foreheads wrinkled in confusion. "You there Derith why do you not dance with the elleth?"

"I am sorry I do not understand. We do not celebrate begetting days, we do not blow out candles on a cake. Why are there so many edain customs here?"

"Because there is an edain here," Glorfindel said, bristling over the audacity that one would question the festivities.

Instead of diminishing the conversation the elf spoke up again. "You are Lord Glorfindel, the mighty balrog slayer and yet you keep company with a half elven and a human child. Are they not beneath you?" The next clap of thunder hid the slap across the face Glorfindel delivered, but it did not escape the eye of Erestor who followed the two of them out into the hallway.

"How dare you speak thusly. How dare you insult me with your prejudice. You can either mend your way of thinking and apologize, or you can be on your way."

Derith was stubborn through and through and not even the Lord Glorfindel would cower him. "I do not accept the human, nor the half elven. It is wrong that we should be here. I thought you a good elf, pure and true to our kind, but you have been tainted by the half elves here."

The next slap was delivered by Erestor and Derith went to draw his sword, forgetting that they were left in the armory when they arrived. "You would do well to retrieve your things and depart from here. I will inform the Lord and Lady of your heinous attitude and that you have been sent on your way."

Derith huffed, his nose up in the air. "I shall not return," he claimed though he was afraid of the storm, his pride would not let it show.

Estel grew more and more worried as the winds began to howl. "Can I go and get my bear Ada?"

Elrond looked down at the child tugging on his robes. He knew the bear given to Estel by Elladan brought the child comfort when he was scared. "Certainly tithe pen but do hurry back."

Estel took off in a run towards his room, climbing the stairs as fast as he could. He entered his room and grabbed his bear off the bed, and didn't even bother to close his bedroom door as the next clap of thunder boomed throughout the hallway. He was just about to head back to the Hall of Fire when he saw the candles burning in the kitchens. Hoping that Finorina would give his bear a honey cake too Estel ran inside to find the kitchen empty.

A small light was coming from inside the cellar though and Estel called down from the doorway "Finorina are you in there?"

Estel mustered all his courage and took a tentative step, and then another, each time calling for Finorina. he reached the bottom of the steps and saw the pantry in the back was where the candle was coming from and walked over, knowing that it had to be Finorina.

Derith turned, his hand on his sword, and the other holding a honey cake swiped from the kitchens. He had thought to wait out the storm hidden here in the cellar, but now the boy had found him. If he were to scream it would no doubt alert someone that he was still inside, and though he had pride he was not foolish enough to wish Lord Glorfindel to find him.

Quickly he snatched the child and put his hand over his mouth. Estel tried to get loose but there was no use. It wasn't as if the elf was hurting him, but just trying to keep him quiet. Still holding onto Estel with one hand, Derith made his way back out of the cellar. If the child had found him, no doubt the elves would as well. Estel was wiggling, trying to get away and dropped his beloved bear in the kitchen. He reached out to try and get it, but Derith was already headed out the door to the stables.

Derith flung open the door, putting the latch on behind him. The storm was really raging now, lightning popping off to his left, burning a tree near the stables. Once he felt they were safe inside he dared to look down at the trembling child. Part of him hated the boy, another part could understand the fear. Derith wasn't a cruel elf, but neither was he an overly affectionate one either. "Be silent and no harm will come to you."

Estel nodded his head, though he could not stop the flow of tears. He was scared, both of the storm and the bad elf who had taken him from his Ada.

Elrond looked at the door for the fourth time and saw no sign of Estel returning. He knew Estel did not like storms, having comforted him many nights from them. He stood to go and find the child, but was stopped at the door by Haldir and Glorfindel. "Hir nin, whom do you seek?" the Marchwarden asked.

"I am looking for Estel as he has not returned from his room."

"Why do you not let me seek him out. It is your party, and I would not have you miss the Lord and Lady's gift."

Elrond did not think it would be wise to have Haldir go alone. Estel did not know him and may not come to him if called. His hesitation was noticed by Glorfindel. "Why don't I go with Haldir and fetch Estel." This seemed to calm Elrond and he reluctantly returned to his seat.

Haldir and Glorfindel took the steps two at a time, not wanting to miss the gift giving either and Glorfindel knowing something was no quite right. As they got to Estel's room they saw that the door was left open. "He has come and gone it seems." Haldir commented, turning to leave.

Glorfindel knew something wasn't right. "We did not pass him on the stairs, nor in the foyer. Something is amiss here."

"Perhaps he went to use the facility?"

Glorfindel thought about it and checked there first, and then turned to Haldir directing him towards the kitchens. "If he is not there then we must alert the others I am afraid."

"He is probably hiding somewhere, a mischievous child wanders at times."

"Estel is unlike any other elfling or child. This is unlike him and he fears storms, the night his parents were killed it was storming, and somewhere in his mind he has never forgotten it."

Haldir felt an instant kindred spirit with the child, being an orphan himself. As they stepped into the kitchen it was he that noticed the bear laying on the floor. "Is this his?"

"Come we must alert the other now."

Elrond was waiting patiently hoping that Glorfindel and Haldir would return with the bouncing Estel. When they walked in alone he was on his feet. "Where is he?"

"I do not know," Glorfindel answered. "We should search the house and grounds, and pray to the Valar that he hasn't gone outside in this weather."

"Elladan, you and Elrohir search the second floor, the library included and the healing ward. Erestor and I will search the downstairs."

"What can I do Elrond?" Celeborn asked, laying his hand upon his shoulder. "There is nowhere else he could go unless he has gone to the armory or stables. I pray he has not ventured past that."

"You would know if he had," Galadriel spoke staring out the window. Something told her that the child was close by, but where she could not guess yet.

Celeborn searched first the armory but found no trace of a child ever being in there, and headed for the stables, his long golden hair now soaked, and laying flat upon his head. He flung open the doors, causing the horses to rear up, but they settled soon enough, and he glanced around into each stall.

Derith could see the elven lord beneath him. He had no quarrel with Lord Celeborn, but he turned to Estel who sat frozen in fear. "You will remain quiet or else."

Estel sat there his mind racing. His brothers had taught him many things, but the most important lesson had come from Erestor. The advisor had told Estel what to do if he ever became separated from them while away from Imladris. A small smile came across Estel's face as he recalled what to do and opening his mouth he let out an blood curdling scream.

Instantly Celeborn began to climb the ladder in the loft. but he could see Derith jumping down on the other side. "Halt, you will release that child at once!" he commanded.

Derith turned, pushing Estel in front of him. "I will do no such thing." Just as he said this the door burst open and he saw the twins, followed by Glorfindel and Elrond.

Elladan was furious. He could see the tears on Estel's face, the look of fear in his eyes as the sky lit up again. "You will release my brother, or you will taste my blade." His eyes shone with a ferocity that was unmatched by any other than Elrohir. They would not lose a family member again, but it was Lord Celeborn who stepped forward to Derith.

"I know you do not wish to harm the child, just release him and be on your way. There is no need for bloodshed this night." As he spoke Haldir was coming up behind Derith, slowly gaining access to the elf, but he was too late.

"If you insist." Derith threw Estel forward, just as Haldir went to grab him from behind. Derith moved too quickly out of the way and Haldir found himself tumbling into him. Derith quickly gained his feet and his sword and was about to lunge for Haldir to make his getaway, but a scream pierced the air like none there had ever heard.

Not knowing what he was saying Estel screamed again, "Don't hurt my father!" and threw himself in front of the sword. It pierced his shoulder and the child fell into whimperings of pain.

It did not take long for Haldir to gain the upper hand, and Derith found himself surrounded by the twins. Elladan held his blade to his neck, daring the elf to move. Haldir scooped the little boy up in his arms. "He placed himself in front of the sword for me."

Elrond took Estel from him and hurried back to the house. It was only a flesh wound but it needed to be tended to right away.

Once they reached the healing ward, everyone else had joined them. Estel felt a bit woozy, but did not want to close his eyes just yet. As small tears rolled down his face he turned to his Ada. "Is he gone now?"

"He will never harm you again Estel, this I promise. Try to get some sleep Estel," he pleaded. Estel shook his head no.

Elrond stitched up the arm, as everyone else stood by giving their support, and when he was done it was Haldir who handed Estel the bear. "I found this and thought you may want it back."

Estel hugged the bear to him, as Elrond picked him up and carried him down the hall. It was then Estel remembered the party. "Your birthday was ruined Ada. I'm sorry," he said, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Hush child, it is not your fault. There will be time for it tomorrow."

"But Ada you did not have time for your gifts and you didn't get to have your sleep over and, ..."

Elrond knew the child was putting off going to sleep. "Very well Estel if you wish we can all return to the Hall of Fire."

"But you are not in your sleep shirt Ada. You are supposed to be in your sleeping clothes."

Elrond's nerves were frayed at this point. Half of him wanted to be tearing apart the elf who had done this, the other half wanted to never leave Estel sight again. How about if I go and help you get into yours and we just let you have your sleeping clothes on. Estel agreed and they returned later to the room full of elves, each one wanting to see the gifts given and check on Estel.

Estel yawned, his eyes growing tired, but he couldn't get comfortable with his arm bandaged up. It was Haldir who came to sit beside him, placing the child in his lap. "Is this better little one?" he asked, still amazed that one of the second born would sacrifice their life for his own.

"Can you sing me a song?" Estel asked his eyes trying to close. Haldir looked mortified, not knowing if he should begin singing in the middle of the party. It was Celeborn who began singing.

"I sang this to Celebrian and to you as well Haldir when you were very young." The song was a sweet one, filled with the innocence of childhood, and the wonderment they saw. When it was over Estel had fallen asleep, and so had Haldir.

Elrond went to take the child from his arms, and Estel nuzzled his head against his father, his eyes opening slightly. "Ada, I missed your gifts and your wish didn't come true did it?"

Elrond smiled, kissing the light brown curls on the child's head. "Nay Estel, you are safe, and I could think of no better gift or wish."


End file.
